Report 1194
Report #1194 Skillset: Runes Skill: Slinging Org: Hartstone Status: Completed May 2015 Furies' Decision: Chemwood items will allow slings to be attached. Problem: To sling runes, a Woodchem must first unwield their weapon or shield, sling the rune, and then reverse the operation. Requiring that the sling be wielded adds no strategic value to the game, it serves only as a spammy form of unnecessary penalization for picking a tertiary skill. This report seeks to rectify this issue, increasing quality of life by streamlining runes's ease of play. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow runes to be slung using a sling in the runist's inventory, as long as they have one unbroken arm. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow runes to be slung at people in adjacent rooms by those possessing the skill staffsling with the sling in their inventory. Create an artisan craftable, slingshot-esque piece of wood that is required to use the skill this way. Player Comments: ---on 2/2 @ 05:11 writes: Support 2, but don't think we need a a new artisan skill, just allows -woodchems to sling runes with a sling in their inventory IF they have the staffsling skill ---on 2/2 @ 23:33 writes: I thought the flowering garland that shoots acorns at range and in the room was the weapon for this? ---on 2/10 @ 01:11 writes: You have to prep with fuse for that. That functionality (and drawback) would still exist for flinging runes alongside damage, or for flinging runes at line- of-sight range instead of same-room-or-adjacent range. This change would ONLY obviate the need to stack strategems to unwield/wield twice to fling runes. That is, it doesn't expand the tactical repertoire of the woodchem, it just makes life easier - something Wildewoods at least badly need ---on 4/24 @ 01:35 writes: Yeah okay. Solution 1. ---on 4/24 @ 04:15 writes: I agree with this report, but would it make better sense to just be able to attach a sling to a -chem/-wood weapon much as we currently could with staves? ---on 4/24 @ 18:37 writes: It wouldn't make thematic sense. As far as I understand it, that is the ONLY reason staffsling wasn't just implemented for woodchems in the first place. For instance, the Aquachemancer special weapon is a holy-grail style golden chalice. Where does the sling go? ---on 4/25 @ 13:15 writes: Solution 1. Or allow it to attach to garlands/chalices/etc for this purpose ---on 4/26 @ 05:15 writes: Solution 1. ---on 4/27 @ 14:51 writes: Support either solution ---on 4/27 @ 19:16 writes: Solution 1 seems good. Might be prudent to allow for an item with longer decay than staffsling, as it was pretty short (if memory serves) ---on 4/28 @ 17:47 writes: Support both/either. ---on 4/29 @ 12:38 writes: Supported. ---on 5/1 @ 22:27 writes: Solution 1 makes more sense to me. I support the first one. ---on 5/7 @ 15:33 writes: Solution 1 ---on 5/13 @ 00:11 writes: Support Solution 1 ---on 5/31 @ 16:21 writes: Either solution works.